Isis Ishtar: Tomb Raider The Lost World
by Crazi Girl
Summary: A portal to a new world is discovered, and scientist quickly begin exploring it. However when they disapear, and are eventually found dead, they call Isis Ishtar, Tomb Raider! No more chapters till someone reviews.
1. Default Chapter

CG: Sup, peps, and pepettes? I decided to do a new story on the spur of the moment. This should be good! I hope so anywayz. We'll see. Or I will if you review! It doesn't take that long to review. Just a sec or two. You can even send a review like, "Screw you, MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!" Just as long as I know what your talking about. Unlike the boy or girl who has been flaming my Isis Hood fics. Flames are cool!   
  
Sony: She's a freak. What kind of authoress says flames are cool?  
  
BeeBop: CG. She's in a league by her-self.   
  
Sony: What league would that be?'  
  
BeeBop: The League of Incredibly Stupid B%@#*%!  
  
Sony: Wow! That sounds cool! Can I join CG?  
  
CG: Sure! Any one else who wants to join, just let me know. ^-^  
  
BeeBop: _O_ It was supposed to be mean! Not cool!  
  
CG: BeeBop, your to cute to be mean! Just give it up, man.  
  
BeeBop: Whatever! (Shoves his paw in CG's face.) Just write your story.  
  
CG: OK. By the way, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Mako Tsunami, and Seto Kaiba would wear Speedos is every episode! ^-^ If only….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis Ishtar: Tomb Raider   
  
The Lost World  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Isis crept through the cavern, quiet like a cat. She stopped behind a boulder when she heard something moving up ahead. As soon as she stopped, so did the other thing. Isis stayed behind the boulder, waiting for the other thing to make it's move. She pressed her self tightly against it, not wanting to look, and give her self away. A face suddenly moved around the rock, and peered at her with angry red eyes. It was made of stone, but moved smoothly. It opened a long snout to reveal some jagged teeth. Isis just pulled her guns free from the holsters on her hip, and began shooting. She had seen much stranger things in her years as a tomb raider.   
  
She quickly destroyed the rock creature, and moved forward warily with her guns still drawn. There might be more monsters. She didn't want to be taken by surprise. She moved around another boulder, and saw her prize. It was a huge diamond her tutor in tomb raiding, and in many ways her father George O'Railly wanted her to find. She quickly went forward, and claimed it as her own. As she picked it up she was surprised by it's weight. It weighed about 10 pounds, and was about 8 inches from top to bottom. George was going to be very pleased!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis walked through her large mansion, and went straight into her office. "Did you get the diamond?," George asked. Isis smirked. "Of course! And I didn't even get a scratch." She tossed the diamond to George, who caught it and glared at her. George was a man in his early sixties. He had white hair that was shoulder length, and a beard. He also had dazzling green eyes Isis had always thought could see right into her soul. (CG: He looks like Whistler from the movie Blade. Which I don't own, so screw anyone looking for someone to sue in these fics!)  
  
"Don't do that again, Isis," George growled. Isis just sat down in front of her desk, and threw her legs over the chair's arm rest. "So, any more jobs for me lately?" Isis questioned. "As a matter of fact, yes. It appears that a group of scientist found a portal to a lost world. But they disappeared. Now the United Nations wants another group to go in, but they want some others besides scientist to go in. You were the first person they requested to accompany the expedition. They also want me to go. I agreed." Isis quickly brightened up. She had been trying to get George to go on a mission with her for weeks now, but he refused. Missions were always funner with George around. "Who else will be going?" Isis asked eagerly. This was going to be fun. "Well, there will be men from armies for military purposes, a doctor named Miho Nozaka, her assistant Serenity Wheeler, and two archeologist named Professor Hopskin, and Solomon Moto. Professor Hopskins granddaughter will be accompanying us along with Solomon's grandson." "Ah! We're going to have to put up with archeologist! We'll be fighting the whole way!" Isis growled. "No, actually we'll be babysitting. We'll be putting up with three millionaires and trying to keep them off of each others throats." "Three millionaires!," Isis choked. "Please tell me your joking!" "Nope. We have to bring along Seto Kaiba, Pegasus Crawford, and Count Jeek Scroider" (No, he's not an original character. He's the newest bad guy in the Japanese episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh. He's the European Champion.)   
  
Isis sat looking extremely depressed. "What's the point of going if we're going to be babysitting one half of the time, and having archeologists ruining our fun the other half!" Isis screamed. "What do those stuck up money suckers want to do coming along on a trip like this anyways!?! And a better question! Why in the HELL are we letting them!?!" "Because we're paying for it!," a deep voice growled from behind Isis.  
  
Isis turned around, and saw a young man dressed in a white trench coat, and black pants, and shirt. He was about six feet tall, with dazzling blue eyes, and dark brown hair that was combed neatly. Very handsome. And SO not Isis's type! He looked WAY to arrogant for her type. "Mr. Kaiba. I wasn't expecting to see you until the expedition started." George stated. He didn't bother standing up, or try to shake Mr. Kaiba's hand. Mr. Kaiba sat down next to Isis as if this was his office. "I don't believe in waiting till the last minute on things. And considering you two are the ones Dartz believes are the two most important members of our group, I decided to meet with you immediately." "You mean make an alliance with us immediately." Isis said with a yawn. She wanted this meeting to be over with. Kaiba glared at her. "Yes."   
  
Isis stood up. "I have important matters to take care of. I'll leave these trivial matters to you, George." Kaiba looked shocked, and then enraged. Isis turned and walked from the office, not bothering to give him a second glance, or admit she noticed his glare. George just chuckled. It was best to let Kaiba know they weren't taking orders from him, now. It was also a plus to let him know they didn't give a crap about his feud with Pegasus, and Jeek.  
  
Isis walked up a flight of stairs and went into her room. Her maid, Tea Gardner was there, folding clothes. "Got tired of tormenting Kaiba so soon?" Tea smirked. "So you were the one who let him in!" Isis shouted in mock rage. Tea just laughed. She knew for all of Isis's joking she couldn't stand other millionaires. Isis was George's heir, which made her a millionaire her self. But for all of that she didn't act power hungry, or care about making even more money, like others in her stature. The only thing she cared about were her missions. Which was exactly why George chose her to be his heir.  
  
Isis's other maid, Rachel Smith walked in. She was about 5'6, and had long wavy red hair. Her eyes were green. She was good with electronics, which was one of the main reasons Isis hired her. "Some stuck up jerk came in. I was just coming to check, and see if I should call 911." "No, she hasn't killed him yet. She's going to leave that to George." Tea said. "Ot'Oh. We better call the army, and national guard, if George is going to get him!" Rachel said. Everyone began laughing. George liked Kaiba's type even less than Isis did.  
  
"So, I hear your going on another mission…." Rachel began. Isis guessed what they wanted immediately. "You can come. We're going to be gone for a long time, probably." Rachel, and Tea began screaming, and hugging each other. They loved to go on expeditions. Isis watched them amused. They may be her maids, but they were excellent with weapons, and Rachel could do anything with machines. Which might come in handy in a new world. It also meant Isis would have to watch her back less often. She then filled them in on the details that she knew so far. Rachel, and Tea became even more excited to go, and began babbling about whether or not there would be hot guys with the army men. Isis just laughed, and told them to leave while she took a bath.   
  
She ran the water, and then lay soaking. And soaking. And soaking. She was hoping Kaiba would be gone when she got out. When she got out, she wrapped a towel tightly around her, and walked back into her bedroom. A man a year or two younger than her lay on the bed. He had dark colored eyes, and long white hair. He had a hand on one pillow, and the other lay across his chest. "Long time, no see, Bakura. What brings you back?" Isis asked. She looked at him with little interest. "What? No welcome home kiss? You know, I have a lot of good memories about this bed! To bad your being so rude to me. I was going to let you relive some of those memories." Bakura smirked. Isis grinned, and walked over to the bed. She leaned over Bakura, and kissed him deeply. "There's your welcome home kiss. Now get off of my bed. You won't be reliving anything." She then walked over to her closet, and picked at pair of black bell bottom pants, and a tight white t-shirt. She calmly dressed in front of Bakura savoring the feeling of knowing she had him drooling. She heard the bed squeak, and she heard him walk behind her. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, and a harsh voice whispered in her ear, "If that's the case the let's doing something new!" Isis turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him to her. His kisses tasted so good….Isis pushed him away. "What do you want, Bakura?" Bakura laughed, not bothered by her rejection. Isis was a strange woman. "I just wanted to see if we were still on good terms since we're going to be going on an expedition together. I'm hoping you still weren't angry about the last time we parted." Isis snorted. "You mean when I did all of the hard work, and you stole MY prize! I won't forget it, if that's what you mean. Now why don't you leave. I have some planning to do. Bakura laughed, once again, and walked out of the room. Isis took a deep breath. She had had a romantic relationship with Bakura, but he hadn't taken it seriously. When he used her, that was it! She still enjoyed certain moments of his company but she would never trust him again. That was the one good thing she learned from Bakura. Don't trust anyone. Especially not a handsome man!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CG: WHEW! Haven't wrote anything that long in a long time.   
  
Sony: Yeah, she's lazy.  
  
BeeBop: Definitely lazy.  
  
CG: Oh, go screw a terd. Ne'ways this is going to be Isis/Seto. Although I have to admit the Isis/Bakura couple is VERY interesting. I haven't ever seen it before, and they would make a half-way decent couple. Very fascinating to write. I like it! But Seto/Isis is still better. As for the other couples it'll be Miho/Tristan, Joey/Mai, Tea/Yugi, Mako/Rachel, Vivian/Yugi/Rebecca/Tea cat fight, and Serenity/Duke. Vivian's not an original character either. Her, Rebecca, and Tea really do duke it out over Yugi. Poor lil guy. Ne'ways, let me know what you tinks. And if anyone has any ideas about how to get Mai into the story, let me know! Or else! J/P! 


	2. New Developments

CG: Updating again, and I just updated Sweet Home Dominoe City last night! Scary isn't it?  
  
BeeBop: Very. Horrific is more like it.  
  
CG: FUNNY! - Ne'was, enjoy!  
  
Tomb Raider: The Lost World  
  
Chapter 2: New Developments.  
  
Walking down the hall Isis stumbled in to someone. Seto Kaiba. She starred at him surprised, expecting him to be gone by now. He frowned about to say something nasty, but thought better of it, and walked around Isis. Isis turned, and starred at his back. Where in the crap did he think he was going?  
  
She was about to go after him, when Rachel ran up to her. "Isis, you need to go talk to George. NOW!" Isis frowned. This didn't sound good. She quickly jogged to her office, where George was pacing. As she walked in, he turned to look at her. He didn't look happy.   
  
"They found one the scientist." George said. Isis's mouth dropped open. She wasn't expecting that! "Are they OK? Where are they? What did they see?" "Nothing. He's dead." Isis let this sink in, and sat down. This meant some major changes in plans. And she wasn't sure she would like them.  
  
George sighed, and sat down to. "What happened? How'd he die?" Isis asked after a few moments of silence. "Well, some idiot decided to explore on his own, and he found the body near the edge of the portal. The man was skinned alive." Isis didn't react. She's seen worse. "His bone structure was missing." Isis looked at George surprised. "The bone structure? Why would…whatever did this take the bones? Organs I could understand, but bones? It doesn't make much sense…" Isis said. "No it doesn't." George replied.   
  
Isis thought about it for a moment, and tried a new avenue. "So what'd the guy who found the body see? Surely he could tell us something useful." "He's dead, too." Now Isis was really freaking. One dead body, and the person who found it also dead? This was strange.   
  
"How'd he die?" "He was eaten alive from what the coroner could tell. Or better drank alive." Isis felt her stomach do a flip-flop. She had read stories about such things, but she had never thought it would ever happen. She was beginning to wonder exactly what they were in for. "Did anyone see anything?" "No." Isis sighed.   
  
George suddenly snorted. "Despite these new developments, Kaiba, and Schroider both insist on bringing their younger brothers. They refuse to leave them behind for fear of the other harming them." Isis stood up and walked over to a wall, where she punched it hard. "Are they insane!?!" She screamed while spinning back to face George. George shrugged.   
  
"God. So, when do we leave?" Isis asked. "Tonight."   
  
CG: Well, stay tuned till next time! -  
  
BeeBop: IF there is a next time!  
  
CG: Smart elick dog! Ne'was, review pwease! - 


End file.
